von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Belagerung von Grave
Belagerung von Grave. Ausser der Wegnahme des Forts St. Andries, welches man, so wichtig dieses auch war, um den Einfall in den Bommelwaard zu begünstigen, doch wieder dem Feinde überließ, und einigen späterhin vorgenommenen Proben mit kleinen Schuiten über die Maas zu kommen, hielten die Franzosen sich eine geraume Zeit hier still. Sobald aber Bosch eingenommen war, wendeten sie ihre ganze Macht gegen Grave, und zwar zu dem Ende, um die Festung einzuschliessen, und in dem Lande zwischen Maas und Waal durchzudringen. Hier hatten sich die Engländer gelagert, theils um die leztere Festung, theils auch um Nymegen selbst zu decken, worin sie sich auch zum Theil hineingeworfen hatten. Natürlich entstand hieraus wieder ein Gefecht, in der Nähe bey Dreeten auf dem 19ten oder 20ten October, zwischen den beiden Kriegsheeren, welche einander etwa an Stärke gleich waren. Dies Gefecht fiel ganz zum Nachtheil der Engländer aus. Nach ihren eigenen Berichten büßten sie in diesem Gefecht, ein ganzes Regiment, bis auf Funfzig Mann nach, ein, und ein anderes hatte zu gleicher Zeit auch sehr stark gelitten. Dieser Verlust wurde größten Theils dadurch verursacht, daß man ein Corps feindlicher Husaren für das Corps von Rohan in Englischen Diensten gehalten, und ungehindert anrücken lassen. Die Franzosen melden, daß sie bey dieser Gelegenheit Vier Canonen, 1 Fahne und 600 Kriegsgefangene erbeutet, und 69 Mann niedergesäbelt hätten. -- Die Engländer zogen sich hierauf zum Theil über den Rhein nach Arnhem zurück, und vor der Festung Grave machten die Franzosen nun Anstalten zur Belagerung. Einnahme von Grave. Auch hatte der Hunger die bisherige Standhaftigkeit des alten Gouverneurs von Grave und seines braven und thätigen Gren.-Majors de Gros besiegt. Sie übergaben diesen letzten Schlüssel der Maas nach einer 2½monatlichen gänzlichen Einschliessung und einem heftigen Bombardement von 24 Tagen (welches kein einziges Haus in der Stadt verschonte, und das Gouvernement, die Kasernen und die halbe Maasstrasse ganz in die Asche legte, denn der Feind warf weit über 2000 Bomben in die Stadt) am 29sten Dec. den Franzosen. Die Garnison marschirte den 30sten Dec. aus, und wurde kriegsgefangen nach Frankreich geführt; nur der Gouverneur erhielt seines hohen Alters wegen (er hatte der Republik beinahe 60 Jahre gedient) die Erlaubniss, sich ins Innere von Holland zu begeben. Folgen. Mit dem Fall dieser letzten Maasfestung erhielt die feindliche Nordarmee nun völlige Freiheit und Sicherheit in ihrem Rücken, und konnte ihr ganze, bis jetzt hin und wieder gelähmte Kraft gegen das vorliegende, von ihren Feinden besetzte Terrain um so mehr verwenden, da die Natur ihre Schritte begünstigte, und Hollands Barrieren durch eine immer zunehmende Kälte niedergeworfen wurden. Diese Kälte und strenge Witterung aber, welche fast immer über 20 Grad stand, hielt die nach Pluto's Feuer und guten Winterquartieren in Holland lüsternen Franzosen nicht von der grössten Thätigkeit ab. Am Tage des Ausmarsches der Garnison von Grave setzte sich auch die, diese Festung blockirt gehaltene Division Salm in Bewegung, und marschirte nach der Bommelwaard, welche dadurch so verstärkt wurde, dass man auch dann diese wichtige Insel behaupten konnte, wenn sich etwa die Witterung plötzlich ändern und die Waal wieder aufgehen würde; obschon jetzt das Fort Löwenstein und die Festung Heusden den Aliirten noch immer einen Schlüssel dazu in Händen liessen. Fall der holländischen Festung Grave. Der sieben und zwanzigste December 1795. Pichegrü hatte von dem Wohlfahrtsausschuß Befehl erhalten, die Eroberung von Grave möglichst zu beschleunigen, dann den Bommeler Waard einzunehmen und endlich Breda auf allen Punkten zu blokiren. Schwerlich würde er dieses vollbracht haben, wenn ihm nicht ein ausserordentliches Naturereigniß zu Hilfe gekommen wäre. Die Maas und Waal froren so dichte ein, daß er Truppen und Artillerie darüber zu führen wagen durfte. Dies geschah in der Nacht vom 26sten zum 27sten December. Die ganze Linie, von Nymwegen bis Breda, setzte sich in Bewegung. General Dändels that im Mittelpunkt den Angrif auf den Bommeler Waard. Die Franzosen hatten keine Kanone, nur das Bajonet vor sich her erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Die Truppen der General-Staaten wurden geworfen, 600 Mann gefangen und 60 Kanonen erbeutet. Eine Kolonne von nicht mehr als drey Bataillons unter dem General Osten grif die Langestraat an und nahm mitten auf dem Eise der Ueberschwemmungen die Forts und Redouten von Doveren, Kapelle und Waspyk weg. Während dies im Mittelpunkt vorgieng, warf der untere Flügel die Linien von Breda. General Bonneau fiel sie von vorne an, nahm 18 Kanonen und machte dreyhundert Gefangene; General Lemaire umgieng die zu gleicher Zeit im Rücken, erbeutete 12 Kanonen und machte 600 Gefangene. Am nemlichen Tage, da dies alles geschah, fiel auch Grave nach einer mehr als zehnwochentlichen Blokade und einem 24tägigen Bombardement. Die zwölf bis fünfzehntausend Mann starke Besatzung kam in Kriegsgefangenschaft. An diesem einzigen Tag eroberten die Franzosen 435 Kanonen und machten gegen dreytausend Gefangene. Sie wurden Meister vom ganzen Lauf der Maas, und fanden Fütterung im Ueberfluß, woran sie dahin Mangel gelitten hatten. Quellen und Literatur. *Abriß der Geschichte der neuesten Revolution in den vereinigten Niederlanden, von Cornelius Rogge. Aus dem Holländischen. Göttingen, 1800. Bey Johann Georg Rosenbusch’s Wittwe. *Kritische Geschichte der Operationen welche die Englisch-combinirte Armee zur Vertheidigung von Holland in den Jahren 1794 und 1795 ausgeführt hat. Von H. P. R. von Porbeck. Königslutter, 1804. Gedruckt bei Carl Wilhelm Hahn. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Verhaal van het merkwaardigst-voorgevallene binnen de stad Graave, geduurende derzelver belegering, benevens echte stukken daartoe betrekkelyk. In 's Haage by J.C. Leeuwestyn Te Graave by J.A. Krieger, 1795